The Ups and Downs
by airgloweffect
Summary: Draco reflects on his relationship with Tom and Hermione. Dratomione. AU Can be read as a sequel to Prickle of attraction or as a stand alone.


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I am sorry for any mistakes that i may have made or missed while editing this. Hope you enjoy. This can be read as a sequel piece to Prickle of Attraction or as a stand alone thing.

The Ups and Downs

Draco POV

The last few months have been the best of my life. School is over and I have an intense relationship with two people that I care for very deeply. It hasn't always been perfect, believe me we have had our ups and downs. When three headstrong stubborn people decide to be in a relationship together, there are going to be inevitable blow ups. Hermione and I still have regular fights, sometimes I wonder if we just hate each other, but it always ends with amazing makeup sex. I guess what they say about there being a fine line between love and hate is true.

We fight over silly things now such as who is getting in the shower first, who didn't replace the coffee filter or forgetting to reorganize the stationary draw. Like I said silly things, I guess that is our dynamic to always challenge each other not the childish name calling and general taunting. It certainly keeps our relationship fiery, Tom doesn't mind in fact he likes to watch our fights or as he calls it our _foreplay_. It turns him and us on.

One of my first encounters with Hermione was in an alcove next to an abandoned classroom. We were on prefect rounds together at that stage no one knew of our relationship, so they had paired us up because we 'hated' each other and nobody else wanted to work with us.

I smile at that memory...

_We were walking down_ a _corridor along level 6 were I'm sure we wouldn't find too many people especially with our raised voices. I was already feeling turned on and I just wanted to push her up against one of the walls and snog her to shut her up. _"_Merlin Hermione do you have to be such a know-it-all bitch all the fucking time? Actually, don't answer that everyone knows you do", I was purposefully riling her up she was just so easy to get a reaction out of._

_She stopped walking and I took in her appearance from the small sliver of moonlight that slanted across her face. She looked slightly flushed and breathing quick breaths that were not from our walking pace. _

_Damn she looked pretty._

_"And you Draco Malfoy are such a bloody prat -a pompous git! I swear I don't know how Tom puts up with your pale white arse all you do is complain-"_

_I stopped walking now and grabbed her forearm stopping her from continuing on._

_"Complaining- you ripped my favourite shirt and for some reason a reparo couldn't fix it! So yes, I was a little sulky-"_

_"Sulky! you moped around for days snapping at everyone and after I snapped and had had enough of your incessant whining you set a pair of my cotton knickers on fire!" She glared at me most likely wishing I would spontaneously combust. We were almost nose to nose now we must have gravitated together unconsciously._

_Well fuck._

_Still holding on to her forearm I walked her back into the alcove that was next to where we had stopped. I moved quickly which I'm fairly certain she didn't have time to protest. Not that I intended on giving her any as I caged her in with my much bigger body against the wall. I covered her lips with mine swallowing down any protestations she may have had. I slid my hand around the back of her neck while keeping her pinned with my lower half. I'm sure she could feel my throbbing erection against her lower abdomen. I groaned against her as she fisted my hair roughly, jerking her hips slightly rubbing against me. Minx._

_I wondered how far she would let me take this, I wanted to feel and be inside her again. Being with Hermione last night for the first time was almost a religious experience. One I wanted to repeat. I cannot wait to be with both of them together at the same time._

_I released her neck and ran my hands up her skirt, the skin of her thighs is soft and smooth. I trace my fingertips along what should have been the edge of her knickers but found nothing but bare skin. Sweet baby dragons are she trying torment me? The thought of her running around all day knicker less was making me harder. Fuck._

_I could feel her tongue mimic the strokes of my finger as she traced the seam of my mouth._

_I forced my tongue between her lips as I thrust two fingers deep inside her. God damn she was wet, she felt amazing. She gasped into my mouth as I thrust harder, bumping my thumb against her clit._

_She pulled back on my hair forcefully disconnecting our lips and tongues._

_"Draco, I need you inside me now. .Drop. Your. Pants" she panted._

_She was hot when she used her bossy tone, but I wasn't going to give in so easily._

_"Where are your manners, Granger?", she glared as she continued to grind on my fingers._

_"Do it now!"_

_"See bossy much?"_

_"Fuck you", Hermione was breathless but if looks could kill I'd be a dead man a thousand times over. Such a stubborn witch._

_I made no move to remove my pants, once she realised, I wasn't going to do it myself. She battered my hands away and made short work of my belt and pants, shoving them down my legs roughly. The clink of my belt buckle hitting the stone floor echoed loudly in the deserted hallway that it made us freeze momentarily from our frantic interaction. All I could make out was our heavy breathing and the blood pounding in my ears._

_After a second longer I lifted her up and slid into Hermione's hot slick channel with no resistance. It felt even better than my fingers, I don't think I'd ever get bored of this. I won't ever be able to get enough._

_I took her slowly savouring the experience, however, she had other ideas._

_Tightening her legs around my waist almost to the point that it was painful, she ripped my shirt open to widen the neck._

_"Harder, faster, move Draco" she said in a breathy moan, her lips just touching the shell of my ear then kissing down my neck. As I obeyed her command, she bit in to my shoulder which is sure to leave her mark on me. Was it wrong for me to like it? It just felt so erotic._

_"I'm so close", she flung her own head back against the wall, getting lost in the haze of her lust as she dug her nails into my back._

_"Such an angry kitty" I gritted out as I thrusted erratically, I couldn't contain my orgasm as it came upon me suddenly._

_"Ah fuck Hermione!", my back bowed, and I jerked suddenly squeezing her perfectly curved ass as I let my orgasm wash over me. I soon felt her walls clenching around me like a vice, I felt dazed._

That was a good memory one I'll certainly cherish. While our relationship was going along steady and everything was perfect, but I felt a nagging feeling. I enjoyed being with Tom and Hermione both emotionally and physically, but there was an imbalance. Hermione and I have more of a level footing in our relationship, we both push and pull and give and take relatively equally. I love Tom and he is my best friend, on an emotional level I feel we are the same, however on an intimate level it is a different story. He likes to dominate and control Hermione and I, which is fine most of the time. But every once and a while I want to show him how much _I_ want and feel for him. I would like him to relinquish a bit of control to me.

I sigh, I doubt that will ever happen.

I stare out of our living room window at the London skyline, it looks like a watercolour painting as the sun is going down. The city is bathed in oranges, pinks and a dash of purple, some days I would like to freeze time to just continually watch this moment. I feel Hermione come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist leaning her head against my shoulder blades.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she says it so quietly I almost don't hear.

"Just remembering one of our interludes in the alcove on the 6th floor and about Tom. I want to _show _him how much I love him, but he never lets me", I drag my hand through my hair, ruffling my usual perfectly styled hair.

"I know it's hard Dray, but you'll either have to just leave it be for a bit longer or...", she trailed off and I turned in her arms to look at her face.

"Or what?", she looked thoughtful and I was curious to see her perspective on it. She nibbles on her lip, If I wasn't so caught up in my emotional turmoil, I would bite that lip back, and then suck on it as I do naughty things to her against the glass so everyone can see.

"I think... that maybe it's time you step it up. He's already shut you down from asking, but have you actually _tried_ anything physical?", she looks up at me with her beautiful and expressive whiskey coloured eyes.

"I...no I haven't. You mean like...try to do what he does to me and you? Take charge kind of thing?", I said frowning. I was sort of on her wavelength but not completely. Her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yes, I think it was time you take control. Show Tom that you can be in control and it is ok for him to let go once in a while. I'll be here to watch...I love watching you two together", she gave me a saucy smile.

I won't deny the thought of pushing Tom's limits was exciting but nerve wracking. Doubts started to creep in, this imbalance in our relationship really brought out my insecurities. What if he just didn't feel quite as strongly as I did? What if he didn't think of me as he...? I felt Hermione's hand on my cheek, she must have seen the stricken look on my face.

"Hey, don't worry it will all work out, you just need to have confidence. If it doesn't work out, well...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Tom loves you, he just has his way of showing it and he doesn't adapt to change easily, he is a creature of habit. Think of this a role play exercise, its wont work if you are a nervous wreck. I have faith, you can do it. I'll even join in to help if you need it"

* * *

_Later that evening_

The plan was to ambush Tom when he got home so that he would have little reaction time. Well as much as you could ambush Tom Riddle, rarely anything got past him.

Tom entered the apartment from the floo in the sitting room as we don't like people entering straight into the kitchen lounge area. I initially hesitated, in my plan but Hermione gave me reassuring look. I strode across the room giving Tom no time to react, and grasped his head in my hands and slammed my mouth on to his. The kiss was bruising, I was kissing him so hard trying to show him everything I felt. I pulled back taking in his dazed and confused expression, with kiss swollen lips. I reached for his hand to drag him along in to the bedroom. So much was riding on this moment, what if I didn't please him?

I pulled him in for another kiss, this time taking my time to explore his mouth and strip him of his clothes. I needed him naked, _now!_

I drew back pushing him away slightly.

" Get on the bed, Tom", I ordered him in my most serious voice or at least tried too. Instead it came out husky but firm.

He laid back on the bed, smirking. His porcelain skin pulled tight over his taunt muscles, revealing he wasn't as relaxed as he appeared. Was Tom nervous?

I stripped off my own clothes, I was hard as a rock in anticipation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hermione sitting gracefully in the wingback chair in the corner of our bedroom observing everything going on between Tom and me.

"Like what you see?", Tom asked propping himself up on his elbows still giving me a sly smile. He was trying to throw me off my game. Seductive prick.

"Yes", I eyed the body I had come to know so well. His thick erection jutted out, the one I enjoyed riding. The tip of his glorious shaft was already glistening with pre-cum. Maybe he was as turned on as I was? I licked my lips. His eyes followed the path of my tongue.

"Spread your legs", my voice was thick with lust. I made myself remain steady, I didn't want to lose the momentum I was gaining.

He raised an eyebrow. His eyes were dark with desire. I fell to my knees in front of him, I couldn't resist sampling his delectable cock first. I placed a simple kiss to the head of his swollen member. I groaned at the taste of him, pine, citrus and a musky male scent. So uniquely Tom.

I forced myself to keep eye contact with Tom as a flicked my tongue over the head of his cock. His face was flushed, a bright red dusting his cheekbones. He was breathing in short shallow bursts. He moaned as he watches my tongue swirl around the tip.

I sucked my lips over the tip and slid over him until he hit the back of my throat. He exhaled a ragged breath. I repeated this motion, up and down...up... and...down, his hand snapped to my hair and pulled hard.

"Fuck Draco" he managed to get out. I knew he was close, but I didn't want him to expel yet. I had plans. I released his cock from my mouth with an audible _pop_. He growled, trying to tug me back on to his engorged appendage.

"Keep sucking"

"No", I glared defiantly up at him. Unfortunately, he still had a tight grip on my hair. I could feel him pulling and damn if it didn't hurt, but I wasn't going to surrender.

Hermione chose to saunter over at this moment in all her naked glory. Thank fuck.

"Tom honey let Draco have a turn he wants you so badly", she sat on the bed next to him, stroking his abandoned cock. Tom was mesmerized by her perky breasts but still periodically glaring between the two of us. However, eventually he flung himself back on the bed as she casually licked his nipples, while continuing lazily to stroke him. She gave me a wink.

I took that meaning as a go ahead. I pushed Tom's legs open and wide with the knees up, giving me the perfect view of where I wanted to be. I sucked on my finger making sure it was slick enough, that I could push into to him, loosening the part I wanted to enter. I touched him briefly and there was no reaction. I tried again applying more pressure, I could see his muscles tense at the pre-emptive intrusion. I eased my finger in slowly letting the muscle ring tense and relax, I stilled my finger until he was used to it. Then I tried a second finger, pumping in and out slowly. I looked up and Hermione was now riding Tom's face. She was going all out for me by distracting him. She looked like a goddess riding him.

My own dick was swollen so painfully, I thought one touch of Tom's tight behind and I'll explode before anything happens. I lube my cock with a quick lubrication spell, as I nudged Tom's back entrance. I gripped his thighs for control and stability. I slowly eased my tip in, god he was so _tight_.

He went still but released a low guttural moan. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see what I was doing. She removed herself from Tom's face so he could see. He sat up on elbows, looking at me. My forehead was dripping with sweat, my muscles were straining from not moving.

"Let me in Tom, don't fight me", I moved forward slowly, entering him just that little bit more. He growled defiantly. Hermione caressed his face soothingly while muttering things in his ear I couldn't make out.

I felt him relax somewhat, so I sank deeper, my stiffened length making him yield to me. His hips bucked and started writhing to adjust to me. He was yet to surrender.

His cock was swollen and angry looking as I watched the man I love move beneath me, fighting my partial entry. I adjusted myself so I could fist his cock in one hand. He bucked up, squeezing me even tighter.

"Oh yes!", he was a hot panting mess.

"I want deeper Tom, fuck I want this so bad", I withdrew then snapped my hips back, going all the way as I unhurriedly stroked his length.

"Oh, fuck yes, Tom, that's it, I want to fill you with my cock you sexy bastard", I had found my paradise balls deep in Tom Riddle. I was seriously on the verge of coming as was Tom with the amount of pre-cum coating my hand.

"I want this, _fuck_ Draco move!", Tom was thrashing wildly white knuckling the sheets as I began thrusting hard and deep. Merlin this felt fantastic, there was no going back after this. Hermione was now reclining against some pillows watching the scene before her like a greedy little goddess on full display. She was enthusiastically playing with herself, stroking those wet pussy lips. I met her eyes and she smirked as she crawled towards me.

"Do you want a taste Draco?", her own juices coated her fingers as she painted my lips. I moaned she tasted divine. She let me lick every last bit off her fingers.

Tom was moaning with wild abandon and muttering incoherently, his eyes glazed over with lust. He was meeting me thrust for thrust. His face was contorted in what looked like pain, then it instantly turned into pure ecstasy. His cocked jerked in my hands spurting his semen all over my hand and his stomach, while his cheeks clenched around me squeezing me in the most delicious way. Watching him come was simply one of the hottest things I have had the privilege to witness, more so because it was _because_ of me. That meant I couldn't contain my own orgasm, my cock in Tom, Hermione's fingers in my mouth and with Tom all over mine, it was simply _too much_.

It rippled up my spine and exploded, in a cataclysmic way. Mind altering, bliss erupted through me.

Salazar, I don't think it could get any better than that. I collapsed forward onto Tom, I needed to catch my breath. I felt him card his hand through my hair, I lifted my head so I could see his face. He looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"That was amazing, I should have let do that sooner. And you my love where perfect too", he pulled Hermione into the crook of his arm, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm that was really hot between you two, I want to see it again"

"I'm down for that, when I can catch my breath", Tom chuckled.

"But right now, let's sleep, I'm worn out". I couldn't help the shit eating grin that was plastered on my face. I felt immense pride at pleasuring my loves. I snuggled back down on to Tom's stomach, the three of us with limbs tangled slept the rest of the day. I can't believe I was so insecure in my relationship, it seemed silly now. But I guess that is the ups and downs of a relationship.


End file.
